vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
O Come, All Ye Faithful
O Come, All Ye Faithful is the ninth episode of the Fourth Season, and the seventy-fifth episode in the series. Summary A WINTER WONDERLAND IN MYSTIC FALLS - As a Winter Wonderland-themed party fills the streets of Mystic Falls, Stefan and Caroline find themselves at odds with Tyler over his plans for Klausand his hybrids. When Caroline proposes a solution to their problem, Hayleyfinds a dramatic way to make it clear that she is not on board. Later, Klaus makes a discovery that leads to chaos and violence. Meanwhile, Elena and Damon retreat to the Gilbert Lake House to help Jeremy conquer some dangerous inner demons with the help of Bonnie and Professor Shane, who reveals a piece of ancient history that leaves them all speechless. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley * David Alpay as Atticus Shane * Grace Phipps as April Young * Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (Neutralized, uncredited) Guest Cast *Micah Parker as Adrian Soundtrack Quotes : Tyler: "(To Kimberley and Adrian) Tonight, we are taking out Klaus and setting you free." ---- : Stefan: "(To Caroline) Klaus is the only shot we have in finding the cure. We need him." ---- : Tyler: "(To Stefan) Every moment that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk." : Stefan: "(To Tyler) I can't let you do that." ---- : Damon: "(To Elena) I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." : Elena: "(To Damon) So do it." ---- : Klaus: "(To Stefan) Why would I lie to you Stefan? Right now, I'm the best friend you've got." ---- : Bonnie: "Jeremy..." : Jeremy: "They shouldn't be here." : Bonnie: "They are here to help you. You trust me?" : Jeremy: "Yeah, I trust you." : Bonnie: "Let's go inside." : Damon: "(To Elena) What the hell is Professor shady pants doing here?" : Elena: "I invited him." ---- : Caroline: "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" : Klaus: "Dickens was a dark man. You would've liked him." : Caroline: "Nice snowflake, by the way." : Klaus: "Is my work really that literal?" : Caroline: "I'm serious. There's something... lonely about it." : Klaus: "I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Can I offer you some champagne?" : Caroline: "Can't. Too many adult prying eyes. Don't wanna be a high school cautionary tale in the next town meeting." : Klaus: "Well! Then it's a good thing that the high school part's nearly over." : Caroline: "If we're going be nice to each other, then I will need that glass of champagne." : Klaus: "Is that our thing?" : Caroline: "We don't have a thing." : Klaus: "Allow me." ---- : Stefan: "Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." : Klaus: "Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." ---- Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x09 Promo "O Come, All Ye Faithful" (HD) Mid-Season Finale|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries Extended Promo 4x09 - O Come, All Ye Faithful (Mid-Season Finale)-0|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x09 - O Come, All Ye Faithful HD Mid-Season Finale|Webclip 1 The Vampire Diaries Webclip 2 4x09|Webclip 2 Pictures 698083693-1-.jpg Vampire-Diaries-600x450.jpg 4x09-01.jpg 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x09-05.jpg 4x09-06.jpg tumblr_mejj0gjnxP1qik2bvo1_r1_500.png 4x09-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-43.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-46.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-32.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-31.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-45.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-36.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-33.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-03.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-07.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-10.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-17.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-20.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-28.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-30.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-38.jpg 312889_10152194905490942_553717729_n.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-42.jpg 262627_10152194904785942_242955911_n.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-01.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-02.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-05.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-06.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-09.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-11.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-12.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-21.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-22.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-25.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-27.jpg s030a-d13-vam1-10-29.jpg 29563 398619490212967 1268949927 n.jpg|Damon Salvatore contemplating man's existential dilemma...|link=http://t.co/BYArptzg tvd 409 ep.jpg|BTS ep409 mf.jpg mf 409 ep.jpg mf party.jpg lake house 409 episode.jpg|Lake House BTS 409 normal_1~75.jpg|4.09 Lake House lh 409.jpg|Lake House 4x09 001_324.jpg 006_157.jpg 4x09 hug.jpg|Tyler and his Mother tumblr_mdlsbwdKL41qbx23zo1_1280.jpg|Tyler and his Mother 2 tumblr_mdlrj0HRJv1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdlro1w5sZ1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrsjiVab1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdlrwdISu71qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdls1zI0rx1qbx23zo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdn7cehIyp1qbx23zo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdn85ctNbf1qbx23zo2_1280.jpg 537501 467964106580698 1788654471 n.jpg delena going to lake house.jpg 4x09btsdock.jpg|BTS 12082 419381244802442 781531132 n.jpg Delena408.jpg Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo1 500.gif Tumblr mf07js6aCS1qd1kvjo2 500.gif 66727 419358111471422 1418667984 n.jpg 224966 570050689677392 1879918559 n.png Tumblr mf01nnJC9q1rxmwhyo1 500.gif 20730 570066396342488 541461617 n.jpg 397119 570042179678243 1763029510 n.png 20708 570044226344705 348376034 n.jpg Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf026wiZPp1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf02gqebJZ1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf0216ZnoA1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o6 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o5 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf012w4p5v1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o3 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr mf018d7Q2M1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso4 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso3 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso2 1280.jpg Tumblr mf1kefQPpm1rcnwiso1 1280.jpg Tumblr mf18lqJCiE1rndas0o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo1 250.gif Tumblr mf1ly0wMq21r827jgo4 250.gif 563664 438765762844597 1447214231 n.png 481770 438765729511267 478512977 n.png 382098 438765769511263 374603044 n.png 303740 438765976177909 501558862 n.png 281283 438765936177913 1831373023 n.png 65127 438765726177934 390941846 n.png 61461 438765766177930 467857172 n.png 10385 438765789511261 728391333 n.png 155905 420145661392667 779882879 n.jpg Trivia *Antagonist: Klaus *This is the last episode of The Hunter chapter. *Carol Lockwood is killed by Klaus. Liz is now the only surviving non-main character from season 1. *April finds a daggered Rebekah. *April finds out about the vampires and other supernatural beings. *It was revealed that Hayley never wanted to free the hybrids from Klaus. They should only be used as a sacrifice. *This episode features a Winter Wonderland-themed party. *Niklaus kills twelve unsired hybrids. *This Winter Wonderland-themed party seems to resemble the Winter Party from novels, which took part in The Fury: **''Elena (as a vampire), Stefan, Damon, Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and Alaric decide to go to the tomb of Honoria Fell, to know the cause of all attacks in the town. Katherine uses her powers to attack the attendees in the Winter Party, but Alaric, Meredith, Bonnie, Matthew and even Caroline help the people during the attack of animals. Finally, Katherine and Elena die by exposure to sunlight, and ends the Katherine's chapter, and starts the Klaus' chapter.'' *The title card at the end of the episode had a snowflake falling instead of the usual falling drop of blood. *This is the second mid-season finale that Klaus has killed someone. The first time was Homecoming when he killed Mikael. **This is also the second mid-season finale of the failed attempt to kill Klaus. **This is also the second mid-season finale that Klaus has killed a parent of a hybrid. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Caroline, Tyler and Bonnie are the only characters to appear in four mid-season finales thus far. *Jenna Sommers and Logan Fell were mentioned by Elena. *Atticus Shane mentions the Noah's Ark. Behind the Scenes * The scene in which Carol drowns was done by a stunt girl in a tank on the stage. ** There were two deleted scenes in which Carol was drunk. http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/12/13/vampire-diaries-midseason-finale-death/ Continuity *This is the first mid-season finale to feature April, Hayley and Shane; the second to feature Rebekah, Carol and Klaus; the third to feature Jeremy, and the fourth to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler. *The Gilbert Family Lake House was last seen in The Dinner Party in Season 2. *This is the second time Damon goes to the lake house. He previously visited there in The Dinner Party. *Klaus, Carol, Matt, April and Jeremy were last seen in My Brother's Keeper. *Rebekah was last seen in The Five. However, she only appears as a daggered corpse. Cultural References *The title of the episode is the first verse of the English translation of the Christmas Carol Adeste Fideles. See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters